Sucession of the Line
by EnsorcelledReader
Summary: The king has been murdered, his son is the next target. Another is claiming legitimacy to the throne of Derse. Dirk must flee his kingdom, seeking refuge in the land of Prospit and plan for his return to power. He must seek out the one with unimaginable power, battle those that want him dead, and battle his feelings for a certain Prospitian page.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes:**_

 _ **Okay, so I got a lot of feedback for this idea from readers of one of my other stories. So I'm moving forward with it! Unlike my other stories, I will not be making this up as I go. I have a pretty clear set of events that will happen, leaving only a few details of main plot points open. I do however, love to sprinkle fluff and light-hearted moments through out. So if there is ever a background couple that you would like to see get more screen time feel free to request it and I'm more than happy to throw it in. Keep in mind though it will probably be used to some sort of comedic end (although not necessarily every time).**_

Warning bells rang throughout the palace stirring the blond prince out of his sleep. Grabbing the sword by his bed he prepared himself and headed towards the door. Only for his devoted knight to burst through.

"My liege, we must get out of here!"

"How are our defenses? Who has been killed and what area is receiving the most damage? Hurry, I need to know."

"Your highness! You don't understand, we are all that's left. All but one of your nobles have been slaughtered."

"My council then."

"Sire, they have turned against you."

"That's not possible, my father would never allow such."

"He's dead sire, the king is dead and Prince Eridan has paved the way for his succession, we are outmatched sir. We must retreat to Prospit. To Queen Roxanne and King Johnathan."

The prince paused, it all sinking in. Everything he's worked for in his life. Gone, in an instant. The man who raised him and prepared him for his life as a ruler is now lying dead somewhere, killed by his own subjects. His mother died giving birth to him, so the king died alone without anyone who loved him nearby. Only traitors were blessed with his last moments, it wasn't right, it wasn't fair. There wasn't even time to mourn, that must come later.

The wheels turned in the prince's head faster than he could even relate to his faithful knight. He set up a plan for this and had little time to put it into action. Running towards his study, there was only one variable that may make things difficult; he couldn't let his latest project fall into their hands. The knight at his heels, pleading with him to go the other way.

Entering the room with speed and a disregard for stealth, Dirk grabbed his satchel from his favorite chair, shoving as much of his research into his bag. Over the past few months, he had wanted to make the castle indestructible and replace the guards with men of iron. He had suspected treachery, he hadn't been prepared for the sheer amount of it in his court. To think all these villains attended his birthday not six moons ago. He knew his plan was possible, but he needed more time. Such valuable information in the hands of his enemies was out of the question. When he returns to reclaim his birthright, it would be best not to have his own inventions against him. There was a prototype as well. Only a head (thank god otherwise he would be forced to leave it behind), but enough to betray his purposes for the machine. Thankfully, father had forced him to keep up on his training and the machine was carried with ease.

"Your majesty we must go! We haven't the time for this." Those borne under the star of time are always like this. Always pushing for adherence to the flow of time. Dirk needed his research it was part of his identity. He didn't expect the knight to understand this.

"Who is left?"

"What?"

"Who is left?! You said one of my nobles survived."

"Lady Damara sire. She sensed what was to come and has already headed towards Prospit to ask for assistance."

"That will make Roxy happy. I hope John doesn't understand her. Would not make a good impression of the kingdom I hope to govern."

"MY LORD! WE MUST LEAVE!"

Dave grabbed is arm and tried to usher him towards the door, however Dirk reversed the grip and dragged his knight to the corner of the room. "We'll be fine, father gave me a room with an escape route for this very reason." His only concern was not reaching the exit before it was discovered. Pushing the central most brick in the back of the fire place a click could be heard as the false wall gave way. "Come along."

The two traversed down the long, dark hallways, Dirk relying on his mental map of the underground pathways. Cursing himself for forgetting the actual map. Dave was worse than useless at the moment. The boy never had a sense for direction and had the worst night vision in the whole kingdom. He was a spectacular fighter though, named captain of the guard this year at only twenty-one, youngest captain in history. Dirk knew he could count of him. Which was a hell of a lot more than he could say for his other so-called allies.

"How did they die?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did the few nobles who stood by me die?"

"Mituna I believe was lured and killed, you know after his bout with the plague he'd never been quite the same. I found his body in the hallway near the grand chamber."

"Hmm, yes, I remember. It's a shame, he was a good court doctor not two years ago. He was by my side during the stretch of illness a few years ago. Always tried to cheer me up. I should have stationed someone outside his door. He could never fight anyone off. He's always been too gentle for that."

"You did station a guard sire. He was one of many who turned against you." Dirk decided not address the crushing guilt he felt at that statement. Focusing on the moment at hand was paramount, information and strategy was all that mattered, emotions had no place in this moment.

"Dave, we may still be in the palace, but until we reach Prospit you are to refer to me as Dirk. When I find us a way out it would be best not to draw attention to ourselves. Calling me 'sire' and 'liege' and such will only give us away. Besides, it's about time you called me by my name again, like when we were kids. We are as close as brothers and you have more than proven your loyalty on this night. I'd like you to think of us as equals."

"I doubt I could ever do that si-" Realization hitting him. He was the only line of defense for the true heir apparent of Derse, he must keep the new king, his friend alive. Formality was not helpful at this time, he must adapt. " …I suppose I shall have to try for our façade to pass among the towns without incident."

"Yes" Dirk was distracted, he had taken the liberty of marking the proper route with red Xs a number of years ago, just in case. However, his amber light device was not as bright as he had hoped and even seeing two steps in front of himself was a struggle.

"The others, what of the other noble? Damara escaped to Prospit, what of Sollux and Aradia? I surely doubt they betrayed me."

"I believe they were caught in Lord Sollux's bedroom. Aradia met me in the hallway with nothing more than a sheet wrapped around her. She had been stabbed and left for dead. All she could say before she died was that you were in danger. So, I ran as fast as I could to your chamber."

"Who sounded the warning bells? With so many against me it would seem foolish to use them."

"I think Aradia played a role in that. She was caught her on more than one occasion conducting necromancy in in the royal tomb. I think she figured out how to do that to herself after death."

"Ah yes, I remember. That week dear great-uncle Daniel payed a visit. I learned a great lot of things from him you know. He's responsible for much of my primary research. And he taught me to cheat at Piquet." Distractions were always good for relieving tension. They would have plenty of that soon enough.

"…Yes…"

"Finally, here we are."

They hadn't reached an exit yet, merely an alcove with commoner clothes and poorly made swords. Dirk grabbed two sets of raiment, tossing one to Dave. "Get dressed, we'll need to blend, especially this late at night." The knight didn't protest and dressed in the roughly pants and linen shirt. He wanted to be out of the castle as quickly as possible. Dirk gathered the small variety of daggers and poniards, handing a few to his faithful follower.

"I didn't know we had weapons this poorly made."

"We don't, I took the liberty of buying this collection a few months back. People questioned me, started a big scene. No one could understand what the prince of the realm could want with these sad excuses for deadly armament."

"Why did you buy them sir?"

They were back on the move, given that they found the alcove, the exit was only a few turns away. "By castle standards these are worthless, to those in the countryside they are worth something. Should we need a place to stay or some quick cash I didn't want to sell items that would help pursuers track us."

It took longer than Dirk expected, but they ended up outside the south wall of the castle. Hiding in the doorway, looking for guards or possible archers on the roof. "Why isn't anyone here?"

"Perhaps they are at different stations, or headed towards your room with the others?"

"No, I don't like Eridan, but he's not a fool. He knows how to strategize, he would never leave this area unguarded."

Dave cautiously stepped forward, scanning for movement, the kiss of dawn just now touching the sky. Giggling could be heard from behind and above him. Spinning towards the noise he was met with four figures. Two females, clinging to the outer wall through what had to be some sort of sorcery. And two juggernauts closing in on his prince.

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **As a teaser here are some of my notes for future chapters:**_

 _ **Illness (in the broadest sense possible)**_  
 _ **Candy**_  
 _ **Dirk is mentally scarred (in a funny way)**_  
 _ **Beware of the Bards**_

 _ **Any feedback is very much appreciated. I'm not really doing this story on a regular schedule. I want to wait until I'm truly satisfied before posting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes: So Meulin and Nepeta are out of character, it's just the way they are in this story.**_

* * *

The four didn't seem to notice him, or at the very least, didn't see him as a threat. He could identify them right away. Two from the Leijon clan, wearing some sort of knit masks. The clan known mostly for service to the crown. Caregivers and hunters depending on their particular talents. Magic was not normally ascribed to them, but they had been known to dabble in the dark arts. Several had been put to death for such acts.

The others were of the Zahhak clan, proud warriors and the occasional engineer. Although, regardless of what job title they hold, none could be called "inspired" or "genius", though they often think themselves as such. Can't be too smart though, going after the prince without any armor on, one with a popular helmet among the family, the other with a simple blue shirt. Big, broad, and tough they may be, but they are still flesh and bone, vulnerable to a sword just like everyone else.

Dave backed up just enough to get a small running start before jumping and cutting off the helmeted one's head in one glorious slash. The head went tumbling off into the distance as the blood washed onto Dave's peasant clothes. The break in their foe's circle allowed the prince to escape the deadly positioning, favoring to stand back to back with his knight, ready for the impending onslaught.

The Zahhaks weren't well known for their strategy either, barging through enemies was more their style, unfortunately for the other Zahhak, Dave was much too clever a knight for that. Pushing Dirk away as he dodged the powerful punch, Dave cut his leg to the bone. The juggernaut reacted in pain for a moment before attempting to regroup. The moment was a moment too many as a well sharped sword from a skilled hand came down upon his neck.

By this time Dirk had managed to create quite a distance between himself and Dave; the two females had closed in around the prince, he was doing well to fend them off, but they were successfully killing him by inches. He was avoiding their lethal blows due more to their wishes than his skill. Mechanical razor-clawed gloves raking over his skin, not deadly, but will cause him to bleed out given enough time and enough scratches. The duo looked like they were having fun, well, judging by their sly playful movements, like dancing sadists. The masks were still firmly place. Dave ran towards them as the taller of the two lunged toward his prince.

"Dirk!" The prince dodged, unleashing an arcing swipe, mostly missing his target, too fast for him. However, it caught the fabric on her face, tearing it clean off. Their gaze met, and his prince stood frozen, a look of shock dawning on his fate. Not the time, now is not the time for him to be standing there. The unmasked villainess seemed ready to take advantage of the prince's dismay, raising her weapon before Dave impaled her with his sword. A shriek could be heard from the smaller female. He ignored her, "Dirk pay attention."

"Meulin….it's Meulin. ….Why?"

More shrieking from the girl "MOM! NO!"

"Nepeta?! No….why….how could you two betray me?" Walking past Dave, kneeling before the dying woman. "You were my nanny. You were like a mother to both Roxy and I. How could you do this? You were family."

A look of contempt crossed her face. "I was your servant, your awful retched family dethroned our king, demoted our family line. Yet you give the Meggido family nobility?" She spit in his face, blood and saliva dripping down his cheek. "We were never family. Those who build unity, intimacy, and compassion through fear don't create familiarity, they create a theatre for their own delusional fantasies. If I could have killed you in your crib without dying myself and orphaning my daughter I would have."

Dirk sat there with a crushing amount of betrayal filling his chest. Had they asked for anything, it would have been given to them. He nearly forgot about Nepeta, that is, until she raised her weapon over his head. Taking his sword he batted her away without any significant effort. She lay on the ground, weapon gone, as he stand over her.

"Was our friendship a lie too? Was the time we spent as children, drawing and….and working our matchmaking abilities on the nobles….was that a façade you made to survive as well?" A mix of anger and pleading crossed his countenance. His normally stoic demeanor shattered along with his broken, formally happy memories.

Nepeta look at him, hatred gleaming in her eyes. "I wish it had been, mother wanted to keep me safe. I was told two years ago of the truth behind you disgusting family."

"That's why you stopped talking to me."

"Damn right, I don't want to be associated with you or your family any longer. Thanks to our little friendship my loyalty to Eridan was questioned." Realization graced her features as she looked in the distance to see the headless behemoths and bright blue blood now adorning the grass. Her small frame shook with rage as she lunged for Dirk once more. "You killed Equius!" Fresh tears streaming from her eyes. He was ready, cutting her arm deeply, not taking it off and not moving to strike again. She tried again and again to get near him and he continued to counter with cuts severe enough to impede her, but not enough to kill. Finally, she collapsed in the grass, blood coating her body in green. She gave him a look of pure hatred as their eyes met, in response he sheathed his sword.

"Our friendship meant a lot to me. It provided me joy and company when I was most lonely. It appears as though it is poison for you, you have been compensated with your life." His voice shaking as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "To show my gratitude, in spite of everything. I will be back as your enemy, let there be no debt between us."

The young blonde prince turned and motioned towards his faithful knight to follow. Dave considered killing the girl anyway, but thought better of dishonoring his future king in such a way. And together they raced towards the stables of the south watchtower near the suburbs of the Royal city. With any luck, news will have not reached there yet.

Sadly, news did not need to travel. Several human bodies painted the area in crimson, a few unfamiliar troll guards had posted around. Easily avoided though, they weren't the brightest bunch. Navigating their way to the open stables they crossed paths with Eridan's brother, the famous bard of Derse, standing guard. Seeing them he sighed and stepped aside.

Drawing their weapons, ready for a quick fight and to move quickly. Surprisingly they were meant with silent waving arms and a gesturing towards the horses. He stepped a little closer, holding off when he saw them raise their swords in defense.

He whispered "Take them!"

The two eyed him suspiciously, it had to be a trap.

Understanding their hesitation he insisted "I know you two. The god damned genius hermit and the fucking platinum whirlwind. I know this isn't over and any idiots I call aren't going to do jack. Eri-dum-dum didn't station enough guards here, and why he placed me here I'll never know. I'd prefer to be on your good side. In exchange you give me immunity after the war, should you win. Fair?" A pale grey hand offered in truce.

His story was convincing and his effort to keep the noise down when the others could have surrounded them by now seemed clear enough of his intentions. Dirk nodded shaking his hand, with Dave glowering at the troll from behind his shoulder.

A sharp toothed grin ended the exchange. "Wait, this has to be convincing or Eri-diddi will know what's up. Hit me, just not the mouth, eyes, or nose. I make a career on this, need to impress the chicks. Dirk rolled his eyes, hitting the bard square in the little bundle of nerves at the base of his neck, knocking him out cold.

The two blondes saddled up quickly and as quietly as possible, taking off for the next town over. They could hear shouts behind, some sort of clanging and then an explosion. They chose not to look back.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to the Zahhak fans!**_

 _ **Linda065cliva: Thank you for reviewing! I hope it's entertaining.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes: I'm finally able to post on this story again! I swear I haven't given up on it.**_

The two traveled for nearly thirty-six hours straight, trading their horses for others at the third town they arrived in. Derse was a vast kingdom and they had only managed to make it a third of the way to the border in the time they spent traveling. Stopping in Seibiant when they could not travel any farther, their feet ached from walking to relieve their horses until they could make it to the next town, shoulders sagged, exhaustion evident on their faces. Thankfully they had been careful and moved quickly. Eridan had only just taken over and not yet been able to mobilize his military force. Their window of opportunity wouldn't last long though, they couldn't relax yet, not until they were in the kingdom of Prospit.

Their arrival in the town proved peaceful enough, apparently there was a celebration going on, one of trollian origin. Children ran around in colored cloth, seeming to reenact a moment drilled into them since birth. A troll child dress in red had their hands bound in rusted cuffs that looked as though they would soon fall apart. Those dressed in purple, blue, violet and fuschia stared them down. "Heretic" they called out, "Rebel!" "Vile scum!" Soon rotten tomatoes and other over-ripe fruit were thrown at the red adorned kid, as they simply stood there, saying some sort of rehearsed sermon. The blondes couldn't hear the speech over the screams of the other children. A young troll girl dressed in lime green seemed to play the part of mourner.

"It is the festival of the Signless." Dirk jumped as a human women with red hair appeared next to him. "Oh! 'M sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just seemed confused."

"The Signless?" Dirk asked, voice raspy from dryness and fatigue.

"Yes, a very 'mportant part in tha culture, it is the one festival humans are not allowed to participate in. We don' e'en know the full reason of the tradition, it's a well-guarded secret. We try to be 'spectful and honor their 'quests."

"I see."

"Y'all look tired. Where you from?"

"Rhywle, near the outskirts of Canolog."

"My, you've traveled far. Our humble village must seem borin' 'pared to the bustlin' near the castle. C'mon, I've got a bed and bowl of soup with yer names on it."

"We have to find a place to house our horses for the night, it's been a bit chilly, I wouldn't want them to become ill."

"Aw, don't ya worry darlin', my husband will get them sitiated." She then waved at a big burly man, the type of man that could snap you in half with his finger tips. He came over with a big smile and kindly took the horses reins.

"Nah don you worry, I'll take good care of them." His voicing booming and deep, Dirk had never heard someone so loud, though he liked the man's character.

"Now you boys come wit me."Dirk gave her a greatful, worn smile and followed the woman into the nearby two-story inn, Dave not far behind.

The woman motioned for the two to take a seat at one of the many tables and they were happy to a sit and let their aching feet rest. The table was a solid cedar, the room warm and inviting with a crackling of the fire place, the night still chilly this time of the year. Their seats weren't more than stools, the grog was more water than anything else, but the two were greatful for it all the same. The dining area was mostly empty, a few burly men at the bar, looking like they've had a bit to much to drink, only three other people sat at tables. An old trollian elder was sitting at the table next to them and caught their gaze. The old troll stared at them intensely with his red eyes, "...you the prince? I saw him in the celebration of Traditsye and you look just like him."

Dirk laughed "I wish, no, I'm afraid I'm just a tanner's apprentice. He's sending me to Cyrchfan, to his brother's farm, for some cow's hide. There was an unfortunate illness in the herd and he has more material than he knows what to do with."

The elder just stared him down, inclined his head and whispered "You aren' very 'vincing sir." Dirk's eyes grew wide and the elder chuckled. "Talk too fancy for your own good." His laughter devolving into a coughing fit. "I heard rumors that the Ampora clan was staging a raid, I take it, it was 'cessful." Both males refused to answer, Dave moved to another chair, placing himself between Dirk and the troll. The elder laughed again. "Relax." The troll pulled out a long deadly looking blade from under the shoulder of his leather shirt. "If I wanted the prince dead, he'd 'ave bled out as soon as you two walked in the door. I never much liked the Amporas, arrogant bastards. Their rule does me no good, they're blood purests, their rule could mean my death and that of my grandchild."

The woman reappeared with soup and a large hunk of bread for the two. "Sorry fer the wait, I had a small sitiation with some blacksmiths outback."

"Tryin' to get ye t' ditch your husband again?" Asked the red-eyed troll.

The woman giggled. "No, not that. They just want'd more grog when they're already three sheets t' the wind." A crash could be heard from the kitchen. "I told that chil' not t' stack dishes that high!" she said as she hurried off and out of sight.

"So, where y'all headed to regroup."

"Prospit." Dirk said after a moment of hesitation. Dave gave him a worried and slightly angry look. Dirk just shrugged his shoulds which in their weird intuitive language mean't _he clearly knows about us, what difference does it make? Besides I think we can trust him._ Dave continued to eye him with judgement, but turned to look at the troll when he began to speak.

"I reckon I should start heading there myself. Won't be safe here fer long. Name's Teskar, by the way. I take it that your father is no longer with us? I'm mighty sorry prince."

"-Dirk, please, call me Dirk."

"Ah, right right. Very well Dirk, I hope you can reclaim the kingdom someday. Your father did a lot for those of my blood line, I won't forget it."

Dirk smiled and shook Teskar's hand, "And I won't –ferget what ...y'all arr doin fer me."

Dave cringed as Teskar chuckled "Better Dirk, but try not to sound like you're hurting yourself."

The prince blushed a little and nodded his head.

The two finished their food and headed up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Security overode privacy in these situations.

"Si- Dirk, I really don't think it's necessary for someone of your lineage to speak like a common farmer."

"I have to blend in Dave. My lineage is the very thing putting us in danger. Appearances are useless if my head no longer rests on my shoulders."

"I guess."

"Now get some rest, we leave at dawn."

"Right sire."

Dirk slept soundly through the night, confident that they had earned enough headway to earn at least one good night's sleep. Dave on the other hand, wasn't quite so convinced. He slept intermittently often waking with a start, weary of phantom glows, expecting the torches of Eridan's army coming to kill them.

The night went by without incident. Dirk was well rested, Dave was not, but both were ready to continue.

They suited up, tattered commoners clothes clung to them, dirty with sweat and dust from their adventures the previous day. They paid their bill with what mooney they had. The woman and her husband, Ida and Henry, offered them a change of clothes in exchange for one of the cheap swords they carried, for their young boy, an aspiring knight. Dave looked fondly at the lad hiding behind his parents, reminesicing of times long past. He met the boy's gaze and uttered three words that were given to him, by Dirk's father when he announced his desire to protect the son of the realm. "Footwork is key." And they left.

Upon reaching the edge of the town they were greated with Teskar and a smaller troll, "Thank you...friend fer yer 'dvice."

The younger troll laughed, "You talk weird." Apprently he hadn't quite gotten the hang of commoner dialect.

Teskar approached the two and handed them a cloth package. "M' daughter fled Derse thrity years ago, durin' the King Amporas final red cleansin'. I demanded we stay and fight, she couldn' live her life in fear. I've never had the means to vis't her or my two grandsons, but I've gotten letters, one of them is a knight to King Jonanathan. Could I ask you to please give this him?"

Dirk smiled warmly. "Yes, I will."

Old eyes crinkled with joy. "Thank you."

 _ **Notes: As always, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes:**_ _**It's been a very long time since I wrote for this fic. I hope those that follow it are happy with the chapter. It will still be a long while before we see any smut, but bloody fights and some Dirk abuse looms in the next few chapters.**_

It had been a week since the duo had last had a truly restful night. Even now they fled from Eridan's relentless warriors. They camped near rivers and in caves, taking turns and nearly freezing to death on more than one occasion. One of their horses was found dead that morning, both too exhausted to protect the night before. The other was found in a clearing not far from their resting spot. Dave insisted that Dirk ride while he walked beside it, the prince felt it an insult to his masculine pride and refused.

Dirty, shuffling figures entered the town, their first destination of their journey for refuge and redemption, near the outskirts of Derse. The town's people were either worried that they carried diseases, or weren't keen on outsiders, neither male was doing much to appear non-threatening either. Their food supply exhausted three days ago, both hungry and short-tempered; discipline and determination were the only things keeping them from lashing out.

Dirk's vision wavered and warped as he walked, his legs felt like lead, dragging him down, calling him to return the earth from whence he came. He willed the denial of any bodily discomfort, marching on to complete his first goal, Rose. Dave marched the zombie walk with him, ever forward, ever focused. So focused, they did not notice when a slight shadow appeared in front of them, a hood disguising her finer features. She approached, cupping Dave's face before shoving something in his mouth, then doing something similar to Dirk. They followed her to her house near the edge of town, the hope of further sustenance was her pied piper melody; wild herbs growing all around, the prince wondered if they were edible.

Once they stepped into the house a waft of delicious food filled the air, before them lay vegetables, and fruit of unimaginable variety, soup, bread, and pastries filled the table, the two dived for the food, stuffing their faces while the blonde woman hung up her cloak near the door and began preparing something in the back of the room.

Twenty minutes later the boys' bellies were filled and they reclined back in a sleepy haze, nearly nodding off were it not for a swift kick to Dave's shin, making him give a surprised yelp of pain. "Some knight you are, did you even recognize me before you and the prince wandered into my house? You allowed the prince to eat my food without testing it. I thought working as a royal guard would have made you tougher, I'm disappointed, Dave."

Dave looked away shamefully, it's true he had failed in his duty. He'd like to think some part of him knew that it was Rose in front of him, but he couldn't remember much since they were ambushed four days ago by Eridan's men. A swarm of them caught the boys off guard by the river, surrounding them. Were it not for Dirk's quick thinking and clever ruse, they would never have made it out alive.

Rose was knelt before Dirk's a thick green paste prepared. "My liege, you don't look well."

"I'll be fine." A small harsh tap to his temple caught him off guard, looking up he saw stern mouth and a face shadowed by something he wished not to cross. Something about Rose, now that he saw her clearly, rang of knells and tormented souls. As though her face was the very veil that he was trying to avoid.

"You will allow me to wash and treat any wounds." Not a question, an order. He was not even allowed a reaction before she was pulling at his clothes, cutting off his tattered and filthy garments before tossing them into a darkened corner of the lowly lit room. She turned him towards the fire to the east. The roaming flames called to him, of his dead loved ones and his hopes of the future. The fire engulfed him, showing him the fears and terrors of his mind's eye. Plan after plan laid out in his head, and every wipe of Rose's cloth across his back proved the fallacy of each.

The tinkling of the water, rung out of the cloth, turning the water black with dirt, soot, and grime; called him back to the moment and his situation. He looked around, unsure of how much time had passed. Dave was white knuckling the table beside him. "Dave get some rest."

"Sire, I-"

"Don't let Rose's words get to you. You've done well enough, I'm alive. Now rest, I want us out of here tomorrow."

Rose interjected. "You won't be going anywhere for three days."

"The end of this realm is only a little further."

"The end of the realm does not mean the Prospitian castle. You don't know these lands Dirk," A notable sound of Dave's disapproval sounded behind her, she continued, "There are a good many men that would kill you simply for the reward they could extort from Eridan. They would happily torture you for palace secrets, or cut pieces of you and send them to Prospit only to hurt your sister and ask for ransom. There are a great many evils in the world, fleeing one opens you to many more."

"And what does staying here accomplish exactly, Rose." Tired and weary from his journey, Prospit's setup was different. Rather than having the castle in the middle of the land, the royal castle was at the farthest end, near the ocean, brilliant really, but a pain in his ass now. It would take a minimum of two weeks to get there. He's entirely too tired to think straight or see what is likely a valid point in her argument, so if she could just fucking clarify, that would be great.

He hissed as she placed the paste onto a few open wounds in his back. "Some of these are infected, I can fix them, but it will take a few days. Plus, given the state that you and Dave are in, a single night's sleep isn't enough for you two to be at full strength. Not to mention the impending storm that will be here tomorrow."

"How do you know a storm will appear? The skies are clear, almighty Skaia smiles down on us."

"I take it Dave has never told you of my abilities?"

A loud disruptive snoring filled the air, Dave was out cold. "Should we move him?"

"He's not face down in the soup, he'll be fine."

"Good, I'm too tired. Tell me of your abilities."

A terse sound from a soft voice. "Tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you will join Dave in, three, two –" A soft, warm darkness slowly consumed Dirk's vision, all sound gone as he felt his body descend into a place of comfort for the first time in a long while. Glimmers of memories filled his senses as he felt gentle hands play with his hair, like his mother used to do when he was a boy, safety, security, soothing feelings washed over his plights as his mind quieted for the evening.

Dirk had less control of himself than he thought, his time in the quiet unreality lasted over twenty-four hours. He awoke to the sound of thunder and rain, Rose reading quietly by the fire, while his head of the guard was cowering under a mountain of blankets. As he rose, wiping the sleep from his eye, the girl took notice. She calmly left her place by the fire, book tucked under her arm and moved with grace of serenity even as the crashes overhead and static in the air threatened to leave everyone off kilter. She brought him fresh soup and bread. As he reached for it, he noticed the tightness around his chest, bandages, fresh ones. His hair felt clean as well, eyeing her with a gaze of inquiry he went about filling his empty stomach. The woman gave him a look of apathy and servitude, placing her book beside him and returning to her place by the flames, now with a pair of knitting needles and what looked to be three-quarters of a shirt.

"The storm should let up late tomorrow morning." She said to the fire. "If we leave around midday we should be in Prospit by nightfall."

"We?"

"Given my connections to your household, it would be suicide for me to remain here. I've many connections in Prospit, I can secure us loyal households for most of our journey. On principle, the Prospitians are the nicest people you will ever meet, but no place is without corruption."

Dirk merely nodded, while she did not face him, he nonetheless felt she saw the acknowledgement. His mind more rational now, he noted the single room dwelling he inhabited. Sun and moon imagery floated on the ceiling. The room was filled with luxurious cushions and a modest, but comfortable looking bed. An old cast-iron pot rested near the door, and candles twinkled in every corner.

The prince noticed a pitch black box not for from him, looming with a sinister dread that threaten to consume his very soul if he should touch. The screams of lost souls, scared and in pain, rang in his head as he continued to look on. Calling him to release them from their prison. A loud clamor from the heavens, a yelp from the blob of fabric, flailing, and kicking, hitting the box and sending it skidding into the shadows. Dirk held his breathe, waiting for some unholy horror to rain upon them. But nothing came, his moment of terror passed and he receded into his mind for most of the day. His mind was an endless loop of plans and theories for their journey and Rose's secrets, he hadn't even realized when his plans ceased to make sense or the sounds fade from his hearing, or when he ceased to see reality and Morpheus called him into the realm of fantasy.


End file.
